


Hau'oli la Hanau

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12/30/1980. His birthday! A date he had been trying hard to forget and had almost succeeded in doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hau'oli la Hanau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winky/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Winky- Have a fantastic day!!!!

Picking up the pen, Steve McGarrett scribbled his signature at the bottom of the financial report that was due to be submitted in two days time. Sighing he reached for the next report that urgently required his signature, glancing at the calendar on his desk to check the double check he had the correct date. The pen paused in mid air as he stared at the numbers on the wooden ornament in front of him. 12/30/1980. His birthday! A date he had been trying hard to forget and had almost succeeded in doing so. It was just another reminder of all he had lost in the last twelve months.

His chest tightened at the thought that there would no longer be any more of Danny's surprise birthday parties for him, nor would he probably never see or speak to the man he had loved with all his heart again. The loss of Chin just two years before had shown the cracks that had been slowly forming in their relationship, cracks that seemed to have widened into deep chasms until the divide between them seemed impossible to cross.

He could not blame Danno for leaving. And when Danno had been offered the job of setting up and being the lead detective of the elite Special Victims Unit in New York City, Danno had jumped at the chance, using the excuse that accepting the position meant he could be closer to Aunt Clara. But deep down both of them knew the real reasons why.

If he could be granted but one birthday wish, it would be that he could change the past, mend the many rifts that had torn them apart.

Steve sighed as he tried hard to push away the painful memories that today had reawaken as he forced himself to concentrate on the piece of paper in front of him but before he was able to sign his name, a soft rap at his office door interrupted him before the door suddenly swung open and he stared in surprise at the figure who stood in the doorway.

""You didn't really think I would forget, did you? Hau`oli la Hanau, Steve." Danny said softly to his stunned lover sitting behind the desk as he entered, carrying a birthday cake and a small gift under his arm before he uttered the words Steve thought he would never hear again. "I love you."


End file.
